The Lee Factor
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: Self insert, Self explanitory, inspired by Love Hina: My Story.


Love Hina: The Lee Factor

_Miamaru Urashima I_

_Screw that, I'm Chinese!_

_Standard Disclaimers apply_

It was a bright morning in Anchorage, Alaska and the sun was shining merrily again as it always did on a normal day. In a certain neighborhood of duplexes, the sun hit the closed lids of two eyes that belonged to Vincent Lee, 14 years old 5 foot 2, and black hair with blondish red highlights. Chinese and damn proud of it, He'd always say, and he is I, meaning I'm Vince. Anyway, I groaned, rubbed my eyes and said " Holy Shit, this isn't my room!" Well, it was dark, like 5 a.m dark. I am also a little slow. Not Stupid, just, slow. Well, anway, I got dressed. my usual, open shirt and cross necklace and jeans, left knee is ripped but they are my lucky jeans. I got up and began my morning Calisthenics, just the usual, a few forms followed by snake strike practice. I felt kinda sleepy and went back to bed. It wasn't twenty minutes I was asleep when I heard a distant pop followed by a myriad of voices.

"I do not remember this place, what has just- DEMON, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Where is that pervert, I bet he and Su planned this so they could be alone!"

"Eh, Naru-Yan, I'm over here, I didn't do nuttin, but this place is kinda coolies."

"..."

"Ugh, am I dreamin'?"

'Ohjesusohjesusohjesus, I...That better not be who I think it is, last time this happened, i was slipped a drug and knocked out for hours' I thought to myself as I grabbed my bokken and headed toward downstairs. I passed my computer and checked if anyone was online. Nope. Downstairs was pandemonium.

"Who the Hell Are You!" everyone said in unison.

"Wheres Moto-" Su started up but i had sensed something. I turned and-

"Zephyr Blade!" I cried knocking Motoko out of the air and into the ground.

"Shit, You alright?" I ran to her.

"Fine! I need no male to help me!"

"Whatever." I sighed in resignation. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Um, Mr.-"

"Just call me Vince, now, what the hell are all y'all doin' in my house."

"We don't know, we just ended up here."

"So, well, my name is Vincent Lee, how bout u guys?"

"Naru Narusegawa."

"Mitsune Konno."

"Shinobu Maehara."

"Kaolla Su."

"Motoko Aoyama."

'Shit, just as i suspected, just act dumb, just act dumb.'

"I wonder what Keitaro's doing?"

-------Hinata, Anime World---------

'Wow, i got up and i wasnt blasted to the sky!' Keitaro thought happily as he wandered the empty corridors of Hinata Sou. Knowing he was alone, he could finally rest. As he streched he heard a

"Big Brooooooother." come slyly through the door in front of him.

"SHIT!" he yelled and ran for his life 'Why me god? why me?"

---------Real world Anchorage, Alaska------

"He's probably fine."

"You guys are lucky my parents are at work, or im screwed in three different languages."

"Whatever."

"Listen, I'ma take a shower and then go to da mall, if you guys wanna come, then get out of ur pajamas."

"Well, we don't have clothes."

"My older sister left some clothes behind, choose whatcha like." I said as i went to my room and got undressed again. I got in the shower and relaxed, feeling the meditation music I had just turned on course through me. I had taken that pretty well, then again, who would question five beautiful girls that came out of nowhere.

"That felt good." I said, as i dried myself and got dressed and went out into the kitchen and almost gagged. There they were, all five of them, in skimpy schoolgirl outfits. My sister liked anime, and cosplaying...creepy.

"Umm, could you guys choose something a little less...revealing?"

"Hipocrite, you're the one with the open shirt, showing off the pecs and abs!" Naru argued.

"Yes, but random girls just don't come up and try to cop a feel, which I guaruntee will happen to you guys."

"Whatever." All the girls said in unison and went back to the room.

"And Whatever you do, Don't open the third drawe-"

"Oh My God! Its a drawer full of Lingeries." Yeah, go ahead and laugh, she likes Love Hina, the drawer full of lingeries kinda proves it somehow in her eyes.

"They're My Sister's, Don't touch 'em, She wants everything kept orderly, I'm risking life and limb just letting you guys in there!"

"Not even these little ones with the frilly-?" Kitsune started to joke.

"My GOD! too much information!" I yelled. "Just pick something decent!". About half an hour later, they looked decent, like normal girls should, not all skimpy.

Anyway, I pulled out my tattered skateboard and just realized something.

"How're you guys getting there?"

"We'll walk."

"Whatever, this IS against my better judgement."

"Let's go already!" Naru hollered as she hopped up and down, apparently, she was excited to go to the mall. Girls.

"I'll be right out!" I yelled as I reached for my pistol. I pull it out, Beretta. I looked at it in disgust, but this is the real world, not some naive child's game. I cant rely on my fighting skills alone. I hid it and ran.We got to the mall in no time, and I started for Zumiez before I realized something.

"Okay, stick together and don't wander off, that means you Su, if you want to go to a store, go TOGETHER, got it?"

"Yes, vince." The five replied.

"And another-"

"Hey Honey bunny, what say we ditch the loser and I'll show you my pad, and hockey stick." some random guy started up, hitting on Motoko, her eye twitched and she reached for her blade when she found she was forced to leave it in the sister's room.

"Beat it asshole."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it, little kid? I got three guys backin me." He nodded smugly to his friends.

"Well, me, I ain't gonna say nothin...But my beretta here aint shot no one in three days, and its itchin to kill." I calmly explained, as I screwed on the silencer to my Beretta, while leading them away from the Hinata girls. He faltered but regained momentum.

"You ain't got the balls to shoot me, your little chinese-ass jewels." he sneered. That tears it. Quick as a flash, I was up there with half the silencer down his throat.

"And you ain't got the balls to live, now, no one'll notice cause I wont blow a hole in you, just cut through a few internal organs, you bleed to death internally, and your throat'll muffle the silenced shot, and you got three seconds to get the hell out of here and never come back or i'll really get pissed and maybe shoot your friends too, and never, ever disrespect an asian, cause I'll hear about it, oh sure as shit, I'l hear about it." I said in a deadly hiss. I pushed him away, and started to tick off until three. They left, in a hurry. When I came back I saw that they had tried to get as close as possible and Kitsune, Naru and Motoko were the closest. I went to them first.

"Forgive me, I have misjudged you, you risked imprisonment to defend my honor." Motoko said bowing deeply.

"What, where'd you get that gun?"

"I'm sorry you had to hear that you three, but for the best, could you tell the little ones that I asked them nicely to go away? I'd rather they stay innocent, for innocence is the last thing we can cling to, in this harsh world." I said, as i sighed my little heavy sigh.

"So true, so- wait, your a youngun too." Kitsune spluttered.

"Never mind." I waved dismissively as I turned around and bumped into a girl, who decided the time was right to trip on me. Instead of trying to get up, I could feel her hand probe around my umm, Abdomonal area, okay okay, my ass, there I said it. After about a few minutes of struggle we got up.

"Eh heh, my bad, I should've watched where I was going." I was apoligizing, I dont know why, it's a habit.

"Sorry, I tripped, by the way, nice ass, here's my number, call me." the girl apologized as she gave me a slip of paper. I got up and Naru, Kitsune and even Motoko had an 'I told you so' look on their faces.

"You gon' call her hon'?" Kitsune asked slyly.

"I was just violated and now expected to call a total stranger, I'll bank on...no." I said as I threw the paper away. From far away, the girl and her group of friends were giggling about something or other when she saw me throw away her number.

"Do you know who I am! You'll regret that! I promise you!" She screamed as she stormed off.

"Who can bet I don't care? and sure, of course, whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, mostly to myself as I walked into Zumiez to pick out new trucks for my deck.

"Remember, stick together!" I yelled before going on a quest to find the perfect grindking trucks. I had come back to see that Motoko and the gang had finished shopping too. We went back home and I realized my parents weren't home. I checked the messages.

"Hello.you have.two. new messages. message. one. Hey, Vincent, Your father and I are going on a business trip for a week and a half, we've hired a babysitter, you remember Lauren, from down the block, be on your best behavior! BEEP end of message, message.two. Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Lee? I can't make the week and a half, I've got volunteer work, so I'm hoping you could find another babysitter. bye! end of message, you have. no. new messages. Wow, I thought to myself, a whole week and a half, without parents. Finally, a miracle. I turned to the girls and said.

"You guys can stay here for a while, find a place to crash and just stay there, I'll have dinner ready soon.

"I'll help." Shinobu started.

"Please, Shinobu, it's alright, it is my duty as host to provide food and board. I'll be back." About half an hour later we were all eating shin ramen cups and discussing things or playing Halo 2. It was 2 before everyone was asleep but already noise could be heard from the outside.

"Theres nothing to take here, but those girls look scrumptious."

"I dunno, I dont want rape on my record."

"Relax we won't get caught."

"Kay, lets do this." The two rapists entered the house through a window. Little did they know that I was already sitting in the living room, grimfaced and steely-eyed. Everyone else was awake, but pretending to be asleep. The rapists came into the pitch-black room and took two steps before being pummeled by attacks.

"Dance of the Hydra." I whispered as I attacked rapidly in random weak spots in a body. The first man fell dead. The second was scared, he was running and tripping when he had opened the door to the room they came in on. His expression of fear changed to surprise as the silencer ran into his forehead and shot him twice. The last thing he saw was a gun barrel. I sat there with blood splattered all over my shirt. I had just killed two men. I should feel. Something. I panicked. at the time I did panic. I should feel something, sorrow, scared, mad, HELL EVEN JOY WOULD BE APPRECIATED! I felt I had become a machine. I disposed of the bodies and returned to the living room with no shirt, it was bloody. I hushed everybody down and told them that they were gone, they could go back to sleep. I went up and took a shower, no matter how long I stayed there though, I felt dirty, no matter how much I washed myself. I felt dirty. The final transition between man and killer had begun.


End file.
